Jealousy Doesn't Look Good on Derek
by UFO-Has-Arrived
Summary: When Casey's heartbroken Derek is always there to comfort her. Derek doesn't do tears but he will for Casey. Where will this head? And why doesnt jealousy look good on Derek? Dasey!
1. Chapter 1

Casey's POV

"Get out! Get out! Get out! Take all of your stuff and get out!"

"What your problem baby?"

He had the nerve to sit on **my** couch and drink **my **beer (that I bought for him but that's not the point) and ask **me** what **my **problem was? I couldn't understand this.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME AND YOU'RE ASKING ME WHAT MY PROBLEM IS? I never want to see you again. I want you to get out of my dorm, I want you to take all of your stuff and I want you to go back to your parents basement where you came from." Except for the part where she screamed she said the rest devoid if all emotion. It scared the jerk. She was never devoid of emotion.

"Okay baby we'll talk about this later."

"There will be no later. You are officially on the market again and go call the girl you want to 'hang' around with, because we are DONE!'

He muttered 'fine' gathered his stuff and left. Casey finally broke down the ice that was surrounding her heart and fell apart. She called Lizzie first; Lizzie always knew how to calm Casey.

At the McDonald-Venturi House

Lizzie picked up the phone thinking it would be the regular Casey phone call; Casey not really freaking about class, her being in secure with her tool of a boyfriend, and her to check up on everyone.

Instead she got a crying Casey, telling her that The Jerk cheated on her and that she thought he was 'The One' and that she doesn't want to tell the family. Lizzie told her that it was for the best and The Jerk was only one fish in the sea. Casey went on and on, Lizzie finally said dinner was ready and that she had to go but right before Casey hung up Casey said something that would haunt her for the rest of the night

"What if I'm unlovable?"

When Lizzie went downstairs she sighed and announced "Someone else has to call Derek this time,"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone groaned. George asked "what happened this time?'

Lizzie shook her head and said "He cheated."

"Whose turn is it this time?" said Nora, from the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure that Marti would break the news best but the last time she did that he scared her with the rage in his voice so maybe Nora since she has a calming effect on all people." Said Edwin from the living room couch.

"Oh No I'm not calling Derek, I did the last two times its Georges turn." Called Nora.

"Fine, fine." Said George in submission. He knew that the family would just argue with him until he had to call. "Give me the phone."

All of them gathered around the phone except for Mari who was at Dimi's. They dialed Derek's number and put him on speaker phone. He picked up in two rings.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey it's Dad." George said.

"What's up?"

"It's Casey."

"God, which loser is it this time and what did he do?"

"We can't tell you, like every other time. You know Casey doesn't want you to know that's why she doesn't call you." The family was giving him the death stare. Ops he knew he shouldn't have told Derek but hopefully Derek's jealousy would cancel out George's words. They could hope.

"Ugh! It's like this every time cant she just become abstinent? I would sleep a heck of a lot easier if that was the case!"

"What?" George said incredulously. Did his son really just tell his whole family that he wanted Casey to become Abstinent? It was so hypocritical of him since he was dating a new blonde every week, well in high school. They don't know what has become of him now. All they know is that his grades have improved because of the hockey requirements.

"Nothing, nothing. I said nothing."

"No you said you want Casey to become Abstinent. Why would you want her to do that? It would be like telling Casey- 'Don't go and try your _Prince Charming'_ Derek." Maybe Derek would see the double meaning in his words. George could hope.

"I know, I know. Now I have to go find Casey and try and get the Jerks name, address, what he did, and what I have to do to him. Bye." He hung up on them. George turned to Nora.

"Did you hear what I heard?" They shook their heads yes.

"Uh oh I wonder what he will say to her this time. Last time he tried to talk her into going to a convert. A CONVERT, for God's sake."

Nora shook her head sadly. "They'll have to work it out themselves, we can't baby them forever."

Edwina and Lizzie were jealous George had gotten off easily barley any rage. Maybe soon Derek and Casey would get over themselves and look right in front of them. It was so obvious that Casey was clueless but when wasn't Casey clueless unless it was school work. The family dispersed and they were happy with the outcome. They didn't have a clue what was going down in Queens and really they didn't care as long as it didn't tear the family apart and Christmas's would be hell.

**Okay that was a major clue as what might be happening in the next chapter. Truthfully I didn't want to add it to this chapter because it would ruin the DRAMA of it soooo see ya soon.**

**Tata for Now HiccupXAstrid**


	3. Chapter 3

Derek's POV

He didn't know what to do continue to sit outside of her dorm door, knock, and call, whatever. He decided to get up some courage and finally just take the spare key she kept hidden in behind the whiteboard. When he walked in there was a half drink in beer on the coffee table, a pillow was beside the side of the door and she was crying in a recliner in the living room. I knew what to do. I got the container of Ben and Jerry's out of the fridge got two spoon set them down on the side table, scooped her up sat down and had her on my lap. Just like every two weeks. She was still crying. I reached over and grabbed the stuff. Opening the container was the easy part now I had to get her to stop crying into my neck and have some comfort food.

"Casey, you know if you don't have any of this ice cream that I'm just going to eat it all and then I will not get any more for you." Well that got her up. She lifted her head and sat sideways on my lap. She held her mouth open. If feed her some and then got my own piece of it.

"How do you always know just when to come over Derek? Does the family tell? Do you have a secret video camera in the wall, just waiting for me to screw up Derek?"

"Casey just eat more ice cream and go pick out a chick flick so I can get this over with." She hopped off my lap without a reply and picked out the most HORRID chick flick ever. It was... I don't even want to say it… _Beauty and the Beast._ Terrible! At least there is a good fighting seen in the end though it is ruined with her kissing him.

She Smiles at me and I know she picked this out just for me. I decide to bring up a topic that I _accidently_ let slip to my dad. "Soooo Casey… have you ever thought about becoming… uh ….abstinent… for a while at least?"

Her smile immediately leaves her face and she comes make to sitting on my lap again. "Derek, Derek, Derek have YOU ever thought about becoming abstinent?" I shake my head. "Of course not! And I don't know why you would say that I'm still a v**-**"She stops talking and she lets out a groan and I know she just gave away her secret.

"Casey you're a VIRGIN!"

"Yes, are you happy?" She looks like she going to start crying and I know I won't push this anymore then I already have… for now.

"You know Space-Case, I don't do tears so stop and play the movie already." We spent the rest of the night watching that terrible movie. Casey said she doesn't think she will get a new boyfriend for a while. I don't know what to do. This feeling when she says that gets me scared and angry at myself and the new douche that will break her heart. It's not jealousy! It couldn't be! Though I've never thought of her as a sister… No I will not go down that road! I refuse! I tuck her in and then leave to be alone with my thoughts. I didn't know how dangerous that could be though. If I did I never would have left.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING… BLAH…BLAH… IF I DID WOULD I BE WRITING THIS? NO! IT WOULD BECOME AN EPISODE!**

**So I need your guys is help for this next chapter. I need a new relationship should it be Emily/Sheldon, Emily/Ralph, Sally/Ralph, Sally/ Noel, Edwin/Lizzie, or whoever else YOU guys' think would be a good relationship. But choose wisely because whoever you pick has an influence on the rest of the story. So before I can post the next chapter I need the poll. PM me, review it, whatever as long as it's tallied. I don't know when it will end put it will end before the 28****th**** of December. **

**TaTa For Now HiccupxAstrid**


End file.
